


Just One Mistake

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Desperate Anakin, Gen, Mace Windu's Shatterpoint skill, What-If, he often ignores it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: The words we say to others are very important. However, the words we fail to say to others are crucial. When to speak and when to stay silent might just be the choice that changes the fate of the world.
Kudos: 22





	Just One Mistake

Gritting his teeth, Anakin Skywalker stared at the ceiling.  _ Dammit, Obi-Wan! Why did you leave me here? _ He groaned and tried to turn over but his IV stopped him. He growled, about to take it out, but a voice stopped him.

“No, Skywalker. It needs to stay in.”

Anakin fell back onto the bed with a soundless snarl. “Why are you here, Master Windu?”

“I sensed your distress, but you were only dreaming.”

Eyes widening, Anakin turned to stare at him. “You came to offer help?”

Crossing his arms, Windu glared at him. “I may not trust you, Skywalker, but I’m not going to let you die!”

Anakin turned away. “Why?”

Mace Windu’s eyebrow rose. “What?”

Raking a hand through his hair, Anakin sighed explosively. “Why would you care if I died? Why would you want to come down here, knowing the Halls of Healing are probably the safest place for me? Why come to help me?” Anakin’s voice became tinged with desperation. His eyes were pleading as if saying  _ Please, assure me that I’m not alone. Please tell me that I’m not hated! _

Mace stepped back, unnerved by the vulnerability Skywalker was showing so willingly. The moment passed. Anakin’s eyes became colder. The boy turned his head and ignored Windu.

Swallowing, Mace Windu walked out, a chill crawled up his back. He had the strangest feeling that he just failed a test from the Force.


End file.
